


Somewhere Private

by callay



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s take him somewhere private, yeah?” Ben says to Caleb. There’s something about his tone that makes Abe shiver. It’s excited, almost breathless. Abe can feel the tension between him and Ben thrum, because they’re both aching for a confrontation, and they’re about to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Private

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlennil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/gifts).



> Kink meme fill - [the prompt](http://turn-kink.livejournal.com/799.html?thread=32799#t32799) was for dubcon during the part in episode 1x10 where Ben and Caleb take Abe down to the cellar.
> 
> This is an AU where Abe is not a spy at all and hasn't seen Ben and Caleb since they were teenagers.
> 
> Dedicated to [Arlennil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arlennil) both for the excellent prompt (which I utterly failed to fill correctly), and for reinvigorating our little corner of Turn fandom!

He sees him striding into town, blue and gold, taller and stronger than Abe remembers. Benjamin Tallmadge. Abe stares at him, swinging wildly between emotions: surprise, anger, and a surge of affection for his childhood friend.

Ben’s eyes catch on his for one crystal clear moment. Abe feels something pass between them, a recognition of how close they used to be when they were younger and at the same time a rejection of it. Things are different now. Abe has a family and livelihood to worry about, and Ben – apparently Ben’s now willing to attack his own hometown. Nothing can be like it was.

Then Ben’s eyes slide off Abe as if he didn’t even see him. He goes to talk to a bearded man in a broad-rimmed hat, and Abe realizes with a second shock of surprise that it’s Caleb Brewster. Another flood of memories, a hot mix of emotions.

Abe grits his teeth. He can’t let old attachments get in the way of defending his family. It’s been years. He doesn’t know anything about the men Ben and Caleb are now. 

***

It’s the same the whole time. Part of Abe wants to run and embrace them, talk about when they were boys together, swimming and sword-fighting with sticks. And the other part wants to spit on them for bringing the war here. Wants to fight them, even though they’re both stronger than him, and armed, and surrounded by loyal soldiers.

Ben’s eyes keep coming back to Abe. He glares when Abe argues with him, but he also looks when Abe is quiet, taking him in. In Ben’s serious eyes, Abe thinks he sees a conflict much like his own.

Confrontation seems inevitable. Either they’ll make up, or they’ll fight, but something has to happen soon, Abe can feel it.

Finally Ben decides Abe will carry their terms to Major Hewlitt. He keeps his eyes on Abe as he pronounces it, challenging.

“Let’s take him somewhere private, yeah?” Ben says to Caleb. There’s something about his tone that makes Abe shiver. It’s excited, almost breathless. Abe can feel the tension between him and Ben thrum, because they’re both aching for a confrontation, and they’re about to get one.

Caleb reaches for Abe and yanks him up by the front of the shirt. Abe stumbles to his feet, falls against Caleb’s body. Caleb was tough as a boy but he’s much bigger now, all muscles under his long coat. There’s a nervous energy to the way Caleb grabs at Abe, and Abe thinks he must be looking forward to this as well.

“Don’t worry, ma’am,” Caleb says to Anna, who’s watching in concern. “We need your husband to send a message. We’re not going to hurt him.” He punches Abe in the stomach. “Not much, anyways.”

Abe didn’t expect the blow, and he doubles over, coughing. He can’t risk a response here, so he just grits his teeth as Caleb forces him towards the cellar steps. 

Caleb gives him a push and Abe stumbles down the steps. Then he turns, takes the opportunity to grab Caleb and slam him up against a table. 

Caleb winces as Abe shakes him. “Easy, easy!” he mutters, not even fighting back.

Abe doesn’t want to make this easy. “What the hell are you doing here?” he spits.

“Hush, do you want them to hear us up there?” says Ben from behind him, voice calm. His hands are on Abe’s arms, gripping tight, and he pulls him off Caleb.

Abe stumbles, lets go of Caleb’s coat. But Ben doesn’t release him. He pushes Abe until he can slam him back against the wall. Abe’s breath is knocked out and he can’t get it back, can’t move because Ben’s weight is pinning him against the wall.

Ben’s face is close to Abe’s, tense and bright-eyed. Abe feels a sharp shiver of fear, forces himself to turn it to anger. “What is this?” he hisses again.

“We just thought you might want to help us,” says Ben, and for all the tension in his body, his voice is light, conversational.

“I’ll carry your terms,” says Abe, “but nothing else. I want you to leave this town in peace.”

“Can it really be in peace when there’re redcoats crawling everywhere?” asks Caleb, coming up behind Ben.

“Better redcoats than cannon fire!” says Abe, struggling against Ben. But Ben’s holding him still, trapping his arms at his sides, and Abe can’t escape.

“Calm down,” Ben tells him, voice gentle, but Abe can see a strange spark in his eyes.

“I’m not helping you!” he says.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice,” says Ben. “We have you now, and we’re going to punish you for being so uncooperative upstairs.” His voice is quiet, but he’s so close that Abe can hear every word perfectly.

Fear prickles up Abe’s spine. He feels both Ben and Caleb’s eyes on him. “I don’t think the Major would consider a hurt messenger a sign of good will,” he tries.

“Hmm, that’s not exactly what we had in mind,” says Ben, moving against Abe, pressing him even harder against the wall.

“We’re the conquering heroes here, yeah?” says Caleb. “You’re our beautiful maiden prize.”

Abe understands, then, the way Ben’s body is pressing against his, the hungry look in Ben’s eyes. The realization is like ice in his veins, more frightening than any threat of physical violence, but thrilling too. He’s aware of his whole body, pressed between Ben and the wall, heart racing, blood flooding his face. And he’s aware of Ben and Caleb’s bodies too, the shape of them, all the potential stored there.

He shivers involuntarily, and Ben and Caleb both notice and smile: Caleb, his usual grin, delighted, and Ben, a small, tense smile, like he’s still holding something back.

Abe’s heartbeat is frantic and his mind can’t settle, can’t find any way out of this. He’s totally under Ben and Caleb’s power.

The thought is terrifying and electrifying in equal measure, a cold thrill over his whole body and a rush of heat to his groin. This is unexpected and confusing, and Abe wants out, wants back to the nice, predictable life he worked so hard to build.

Grimacing, Abe yanks one hand free of Ben. He shoves at Ben’s shoulder, twists himself out from under Ben, gets the other hand free and stumbles back –

And runs into something solid and warm, something that holds him tight. Caleb, wrapping his arms around Abe from behind, huffing out a chuckle. “Not so fast, family man.”

Abe tries to jerk forward, but then Ben’s in front of him again, and Abe is trapped between them.

Abe takes a deep, shuddering breath. He can feel Caleb’s chest moving against his back, and Caleb’s breath against his neck, but it’s Ben who commands his attention: Ben, who’s not even touching him, just standing very very close, looking down at him with a small smile and sharp eyes.

Ben takes hold of Abe’s neckerchief and starts untying it. Abe shivers. Even if it’s just a neckerchief, it’s still undressing, and he feels his face flush.

Ben leans in as he works on the neckerchief, brings his face close to Abe’s. His eyes are lowered, so it’s not a threatening move, but the situation is too strange for intimate. It just feels like Ben is taking more of Abe’s space for his own, breathing in the air Abe was going to breathe. Abe struggles to breathe evenly, can’t, his breath coming in uneven gasps.

With a jerk, Ben pulls out the knot in the neckerchief out, unwraps it from Abe’s neck, and then reaches around Abe. He’s even closer now, nose-to-nose with Abe, and Abe’s heart stops for one wild moment because he thinks Ben’s going to tilt his head and kiss him. But Ben doesn’t, and then Caleb jerks on his arms and Abe remembers exactly what’s going on here.

Which is Caleb holding his arms behind his back and Ben reaching around him to tie his wrists together with the neckerchief.

“What are you doing?” asks Abe, making an attempt to pull away, but Caleb’s hands hold his in place, warm and rough. Ben lets out a satisfied breath as he finishes tying and steps back.

Caleb lets him go and steps back too, and Abe is free, except that his wrists are bound behind his back – not tightly, but firmly, he finds when he tugs anxiously at them.

“What is this?” he spits.

“We just want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” says Ben calmly.

Abe grits his teeth. It’s humiliating to be treated like this, like a prisoner, to be made even more helpless, and yet somehow that also makes it more thrilling. His heart is pounding and blood is gathering in his cock and he hates that, hates this.

Ben’s watching him closely. “Kneel,” he says.

Abe shakes his head angrily, trying to shake away the thought of what will happen to him if he does.

“ _Kneel_ ,” repeats Ben, voice steely, and Abe makes the mistake of looking up. The hunger in Ben’s eyes has been sharpened into command, and Abe finds himself going to his knees, mind and heart racing.

“You know what I want you to do, Abe?” Ben asks.

Abe stares at the ground. He does know, of course he knows, and the mix of shame and desire that blooms in his stomach at the thought is impossible to ignore. But he can’t admit it.

A hand digs into his hair – Caleb – and yanks his head up towards Ben. Under the force of Ben’s gaze, Abe is forced to say, “Yes.”

It feels like admitting that he wants it, wants Ben’s cock in his mouth, and he does, he does, but he can’t admit that, to Ben or to himself –

“Good, then you know you don’t have a choice,” puts in Caleb, giving Abe’s hair a light pull and then releasing it. And that helps, actually, focuses Abe. This isn’t about what he wants or doesn’t want, the hardening of his cock or the frantic rush of his heart. This is all up to Ben and what he decides to do.

Ben steps deliberately closer, eyes locked on Abe’s. His hands go to his belt.

Abe’s breath is coming fast and panicked, half excited and half afraid. He doesn’t know how to do this. He’s only been on the receiving end a few times, and that always involved as much hands as mouth. But here he is with his hands trapped behind his back, flexing nervously.

Ben’s pulling off his belt, untucking his shirt and pushing down his breeches, and Abe tries to keep his eyes up, on the focused expression on Ben’s face. But then he can see Ben’s cock in his peripheral vision and he can’t help but look down.

It’s not the sight of Ben’s cock that stops Abe’s breath, it’s the _fact_ of it. The fact that this is Benjamin Tallmadge’s cock, and it’s this hard, this flushed with blood, and that’s all for Abe.

Abe’s heart is pounding in his ears at what’s about to happen, and he can’t stop swallowing and licking his lips and wondering what it will be like.

Ben’s hand is on his cock, squeezing a little, and then he tilts it down towards Abe’s mouth. When he steps forward, it comes to rest against Abe’s lips.

Abe has no choice but to shut his eyes and open his mouth.

The tip slips in. Ben breathes out in a shaky rush of air as Abe’s tongue comes up, instinctively curling around the head of Ben’s cock, exploring it. Ben’s skin is hot and silky-smooth under his tongue, like nothing he’s tasted before.

“How’s our Woody doing, Benny-boy?” asks Caleb from behind Abe.

“Good,” breathes Ben, and Abe thrills at the tremor his voice. Then Ben puts his hand on Abe’s head, fingers slipping into his hair, and when he speaks again, his voice is steadier. “Good enough. For a beginner.”

There’s an edge of disapproval that stings Abe. For all he doesn’t want this, he _wants_ this, wants to astound Ben, reduce him from cool soldier to a trembling mess like Abe is right now.

So when Ben pulls on Abe’s hair, Abe leans in, taking more of Ben into his mouth. Ben’s cock is heavy on his tongue, thick sliding between his lips, and Abe doesn’t stop until it’s nudging the back of his mouth.

It feels strange, big and warm, and Abe isn’t sure if he likes it. But his body has already decided for him, blood pounding through his veins, cock twitching, mouth watering. It feels _good_ to have Ben’s cock in his mouth, and Abe feels a hot rush of shame at the thought.

“You have to move, Abe,” says Ben, voice tense, interrupting Abe’s thoughts. He tugs Abe’s head away from him and Abe follows, pulling back, lips sliding up Ben’s cock. When he reaches the tip, he doesn’t wait, just slides down again, and is rewarded with a small gasp from Ben.

He shouldn’t be happy about that, shouldn’t be eager to draw more noises out of Ben, but he finds himself moving up and down, trying to establish a rhythm like he would with his hand. There’s something addictive about the feeling of Ben’s cock pushing into his mouth, sliding against his tongue.

“Ah, look at that head bobbing up and down,” says Caleb. “You’re getting the hang of it now, aren’t you, Woody?”

And Abe doesn’t know, just knows he’s trying as hard as he can, sucking as he moves up and down. Ben doesn’t say anything, but Abe can hear his breath catch in rhythm with Abe’s movements. Each time, Abe’s heart catches too, a little pulse of triumph.

Ben’s hips have started to move, just gently rocking in to meet Abe at first. But slowly he picks up the pace, breathing harder, hand tightening in Abe’s hair, thrusting recklessly into Abe’s mouth. 

It works at first, the two of them moving in counterpoint, until Ben gets even more frantic and the rhythm starts to get off. Suddenly Ben’s hips jerk so abruptly that his cock pops free of Abe’s mouth and slaps against his stomach. “ _Fuck_ ,” groans Ben, and Abe can’t remember him ever swearing before.

“Dirty mouth, Tall-boy,” says Caleb warmly, reaching around Abe to grab Ben’s cock and guide it into Abe’s mouth. Automatically Abe opens his mouth for it, sucks it in.

Then Caleb’s hand is on him, smearing spit on his cheek, cupping his jaw. Both hands, holding his head still. Ben takes up an erratic rhythm, and it works if Abe just keeps still and lets Ben thrust into him, past his tingling lips all the way to the back of his mouth.

Ben’s hand is still on his head, spread out on his scalp like Ben’s bracing himself, and Caleb’s hands are broad over the whole of his cheeks, warm and rough. Abe closes his eyes and feels – _surrounded_. Mouth full up with Ben’s cock and head covered in Ben and Caleb’s hands.

It’s an overwhelming feeling, and Abe moans around Ben’s cock. Ben hisses, hand tightening in Abe’s hair.

“You liking this, Benny-boy?” says Caleb from behind Abe, voice quiet, teasing. “Is Woody making it good for you? You like fucking his mouth?”

“Be quiet,” gasps Ben. “You’re the one with the dirty – d – dirty – _ngh_ -” And his hips stutter and his breath catches and he’s coming, flooding Abe’s mouth with slick warmth.

Abe swallows instinctively, tongue working against Ben’s cock, until Ben pulls away with a low groan.

Caleb’s hands are gone too, and Abe wants to take a deep breath, try to think about what just happened. But before he can, Caleb is in front of him, pulling out his cock.

It’s hard and even thicker than Ben’s, and Abe panics, tries to say, “Wait, I just need –“ but Caleb curls his fingers around Abe’s jaw and pulls it open.

Abe can’t even respond. Caleb holds Abe’s mouth open with one hand and pushes his cock into it with the other.

Abe chokes on at it first, the unexpected size of it, blocking the movement of his tongue and jaw. But Caleb’s hand on his face is gentle now, stroking, and Caleb’s voice is low. “Shh, Woody, Woody-boy, you’re fine.”

Abe takes deep breaths through his nose and just feels it for a moment, the heat and weight of Caleb’s cock, stretching his jaw open. Caleb’s hands are on him, rough over the planes of his cheeks, pulling him gently in. “Okay, yeah, now move a little, come on, Woody-boy – “

So Abe moves, pulling back and slipping back down, Caleb’s cock plunging in and out of his mouth. There’s not much room for him to do anything with his tongue but he keeps trying, spurred on Caleb’s voice, Caleb’s hands. 

It’s sloppy and desperate, spit drooling down Caleb’s cock, wetting Abe’s face. Caleb notices. “Ah, look at you, dirty boy, look at the mess you’re making,” he says, thumbing at Abe’s slick lower lip, making it worse.

Abe squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a little groan around Caleb’s cock. He’s never been this humiliated in his life. Blood is throbbing in his face, skin heated under Caleb’s hands. But that’s nothing compared to his cock, achingly hard, twitching against the confines of his breeches. He’s never been this aroused in his life. Nor this _helpless_ about it, hands fisting behind his back with the need to touch himself.

“Look at you, Woody, that’s my gorgeous boy,” says Caleb, just a little breathless on the beats when his cock is deep in Abe’s mouth. “You were made to suck cock, weren’t you, Woody-boy, fuck, Benny, Benny, are you seeing him?”

“Yes,” breathes Ben, from nearby, and Abe opens his eyes and looks up. Ben’s there, just behind Caleb, leaning over Caleb’s shoulder to watch Abe. His eyes meet Abe’s, bright, and there’s still a flush on his cheeks. He smiles at Abe, the same small, tight smile, and then he leans in to Caleb and Caleb turns to him and they kiss.

Abe watches as best he can from below. He feels like every inch of him is already vibrating with excitement and shame, but somehow there’s room for more at the sight of Ben and Caleb’s kiss, messy, greedy, at an awkward sideways angle so half the time their tongues tangle in the open air. There’s a familiarity to it, an intimacy that thrills Abe with a mixture of embarrassment and jealousy.

Suddenly Caleb pulls his head away to look down at Abe. “Don’t stop now, you cabbage head,” he pants, and Abe realizes his movement had halted to watch Ben and Caleb.

Caleb’s hands are moving on Abe’s head, urgent, tugging at the corner of his jaw, sliding into his hair, and Abe closes his eyes again and sinks back down onto Caleb’s cock. His jaw is starting to hurt, his arms ache from being tied behind him, but that’s fine, easily outweighed by the rush of doing this, of feeling Caleb in his mouth, hearing both Caleb and Ben breathing hard above him.

Caleb’s talking, even more low and desperate now, punctuated by pants and half-groans. “Yeah, that’s it, that’s good, you’ve got it, Woody-boy, that’s – yeah, just – okay, Woody, just keep – ah, fuck, _fuck_ –“

He thrusts in deep, hands holding tight to Abe’s head, and comes, cock pulsing on Abe’s tongue.

Abe tries to swallow, making a helpless noise as he does, because this is too much. The taste of Caleb layered on the taste of Ben, Caleb’s groans and the little encouraging noises Ben’s making in Caleb’s ear. Abe feels like he’ll explode, like he’ll crawl out of his skin, like his heart will give out if he doesn’t get relief soon.

Caleb pulls out slowly and Abe tries to remember how to breathe. It’s hard when his mind is still reeling over what just happened and his whole body is trembling with need.

“Untie me,” he gasps, voice hoarse. “I – I did what you asked.”

“That you did,” says Caleb, still a little breathless himself, and Abe can hear the grin in his voice. “That’s why Benny-boy’s going to take care of you.”

Abe glances up at Ben, and Ben gives him that smile again. There’s an edge to it, like Ben’s making sure he knows Ben’s still in charge. And Abe does know that, and he does the only thing he can think of: “ _Please_ , Ben.”

It’s a rush of shame to beg, and Abe’s so far gone that shame’s as good as anything, makes his blood boil with need.

Something flashes in Ben’s eyes and he says, “Come here, then.”

Abe struggles to his feet. His legs are stiff, and he stumbles, but then Caleb’s behind him again, supporting him. Caleb’s arms work between Abe’s arms and torso to wrap around him. His hands are warm on Abe’s stomach, and Abe bites his lip with how desperately he wants them to move lower.

But then Ben’s there in front of him, and his hands go right to Abe’s breeches. Abe groans helplessly, heart tripping over itself, as Ben works open his clothes. Then Abe’s cock springs free and Abe rolls back against Caleb, gasping just at the feeling of air on it.

And then Ben touches him.

Ben’s grip is tight and warm and perfect and instantly too much. Abe had expected climax to hit him suddenly, but it doesn’t. It rolls up over him slowly, a tidal wave gradually pulling strength from his entire body, until it breaks over him huge and strong and he’s submerged, coming and coming, head falling back on Caleb’s shoulder.

It’s a long time before he can breathe again.

Even when he can, he keeps his eyes closed. He feels like if he opens his eyes this will all be a dream. This isn’t the kind of thing that happens to him, Abe Woodhull, cabbage farmer.

But the rough hands pulling at the knot that binds his wrists, they feel real. And the others, softer but just as confident, pushing Abe’s hair back from where it’s fallen in his face.

Abe opens his eyes and Ben is smiling, the full sweet smile Abe remembers. He looks less like an invading soldier and more like the boy Abe remembers. Ben leans in and presses a soft kiss to Abe’s mouth.

This isn’t the kind of thing that happens to Abe Woodhull, but maybe this is the kind of thing that happens to Ben and Abe and Caleb. An adventure, just like they used to have, with twists and scrapes on the way there, but ending with the three of them together, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is too fluffy but I can't help it!


End file.
